Asset Seizure
Reduced price for Phantom Wedge on Warstock Cache & Carry Cash and RP vary depending on difficulty, time spent and amount of players (more RP for playing with crew members) |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. Stealing and storing 16 vehicles in a vehicle warehouse. |protagonists = 2-4 GTA Online Protagonists |todo = Go to the Phantom Wedge. Wait for your team to get in the Phantom Wedge. Go to Elysian Island. Smash your way into the drug bust. Grab the drugs from a trolley. Protect your team while they grab the drugs. Get in the Phantom Wedge. Wait for your team to get in the Phantom Wedge. Go to the Auto Exotic Garage. Grab the drugs from the trolley. Protect your team while they grab the drugs. Get in the Phantom Wedge. Wait for your team to get in the Phantom Wedge. Go to the Senora Freeway. Grab the drugs from the trolley. Protect your team while they grab the drugs. Get in the Phantom Wedge. Deliver the drugs to the McKenzie Airfield.}} Asset Seizure is a Special Vehicle Work mission in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Import/Export update. It is the "Phantom Wedge Mission". Description The Assistant will guide the players to the La Puerta Salvage Yard in order for them to take a modified truck, all while explaining that some of the SecuroServ clients were victims of having their supply chain seized by the LSPD; therefore, they contracted the players to take them back. All the players have to board the vehicle and go to Elysian Island and go to the road that leads to the drug bust area. Said area is blocked by the police, so the driver has to breach the roadblocks composed of Interceptors, Sheriff SUVs and Police Riots. Once the team is in the area, one has to grab as much drugs as they can from a trolley while the other three have to defend that player from oncoming attackers. After filling their bags, another one must repeat the process to take all the available cargo in the area. Once the seizure is done, the team have to move to the Auto Exotic Garage located in East Los Santos, again while having to breach through roadblocks and more Interceptors. Players have to be careful, as the area is surrounded by another roadblock and more police officers coming from the streets, including a Police Maverick spawning airborne. After securing the second seizure, the assistant informs that another drug shipment was intercepted at the Senora Freeway and they have to secure it. Again, the team have to smash through more police cars and roadblocks to get to the destination and repeat the same process of taking all the drugs while fighting against the police. After securing all of the product, the team have to move to the McKenzie Field Hangar to retrieve the drugs, completing the mission. Results Chronologically: # All players who played the mission will receive money and RP. # The Assistant will call the host of the mission and correctly tell them that they have unlocked a discount price for a vehicle (the Phantom Wedge). # SecuroServ will send a text message to one or more of the players who played the mission that states: "Mission success - snitches call the cops and snitches call SecuroServ." # If a Player or more failed the Mission, SecuroServ text the player and it Misspelt "LCPD" instead of "LSPD" Videos GTA Online Import Export - Special Vehicle Work 4 - Phantom Wedge (Asset Seizure) Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Special Vehicle Work Category:Missions in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online